


Hungry Lips

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [16]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Redemption, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: It's cold but Kate is warm.Prompt 65: “One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other”Ship: ChaseMarshSuggester:TheSwordLesbianTo see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Nice to Prompt You [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hungry Lips

Despite the bitter chill in the air, Kate had probably never felt this warm in her life. Sure, she’d held hands with a couple boys before and it had been… nice. But here, out on the balcony of Victoria’s Seattle apartment with their fingers interlaced, she really had to question why younger her had _ever_ thought she’d one day find men attractive.

“So, uh, Kate…” Victoria started before she trailed off, her breath clouds snatched away by the slight wind.

“Is something the matter Victoria?”

“What, no! No. Just, uh… thanks.” The other woman rubbed her free hand on the back of her neck.

“You’re welcome?” Kate turned to face her, trying to puzzle out the strange look on her face. “I’m not sure what you’re thanking me for.”

“For being you, I guess, for giving me a second change when I’m sure Max and Chloe told you not to.” Kate couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks were rosey, and not from the cold.

“Max actually said if anyone could make you see the light it was me, so I suppose I should be thanking you for showing Max that her faith in me was well founded.”

“You’re joking right? Are we talking about the same Max?” Victoria’s lips lay slightly parted, her face twisted in confusion some more. “Those two totally hate my guts after what I put them through.”

_Ohhhh._ “Oh Victoria…” Kate sighed softly. It had been so startling the first time Victoria had let the cracks show and allowed Kate to see her insecurities in full. It usually took something drastic to snap her out of the spiral. The last time had been the first time Kate held hands with her.

Victoria’s body went rigid when their lips meet. Kate keeps it brief, enough to shock Victoria out of her spiral before seeing her reaction seeing if she overstepped.

Victoria stares at her, slack jawed but she doesn’t move away, if anything she moves closer, her lips brushing back against Kate’s. It’s all the invitation Kate needs to press her lips home again and reach her hands up into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, per the usual


End file.
